


Card III: The Empress

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empress: action, vitality, intelligence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card III: The Empress

Card III: The Empress

_Action, vitality, intelligence_

Family: Mother

 

Mama, slow down!

I can’t keep up!

Jeez, you got a lot of energy today.

Did you drink too much coffee this morning?!

 

…Where are we going, anyway?

A museum…that explains it.

You never could resist the siren song of new things to be learned.

Me? Tease _you_? _Never_.

You forget, I’ve only known you all my life.

 

Mama, slow down!

I’m not done reading it yet!

Jeez, not everybody is as fast a speed-reader as you.

Besides, this sounds cool. I wanna read it through.

 

Do you know anything else about strobe lights?

I’m asking _you_ because you’re a veritable _mine_ of information,

No matter how small, large, useful- or not.

Come on, Mama. You know I’m kidding.

Sort of. A little. Okay, not really, but you do have a bottomless Pit O’ Trivia™ in you somewhere.

 

Alright, Mama, we’ll keep going…

_…and **going** and **going** and **going** …_

 


End file.
